Qui estu vraiment?
by Sumi Yoon
Summary: Lors d'une course poursuite entre la Marine et une jeune femme, celle-ci fit la rencontre de Luffy. Celui-ci en ayant compris l'importance de cette femme, lui proposa de venir avec lui et son équipage. Mais, il y aura toujours un "mais".


**Chapitre 1: Le cas (ou K) Marianna Neiko Domeneghetti-K.**

_J'hallucine! Regarde la mise à prix de celle-là!

_"Marianna Neiko Domeneghetti-K., pour 350,000,000 berrys!" C'est complètement fou. Sa tête coûte encore plus chère que celle de ce stupide gamin là...Monkey D. Luffy...

Dans les couloirs du poste de la Marine, c'était deux membre de cette brigade qui discutaient, autour d'un café. Profitant de la pose pour faire le point sur les pirates à avoir, ils commentaient.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire celle là? P'tet bien que c'est pour autre chose qu'on la recherche, s'tu vois c'que j'veux dire, hein...

Le plus petit des deux rigola, comprennant parfaitement bien le sens de la remarque de son ami.

_Ouais, elle est bonne. Mais les blondasses typées, c'est pas mon style. Puis, ma femme me tuerais de toute façon. Autant mourir avec honneur, plaisanta le grand brun.

Ils rièrent.

__Oy! Deviens ma Nakama! On a un passé semblable! Deviens ma Nakama!_

Quel idiot ce Luffy. Il ne connait rien de mon passé. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un équipage pour réaliser mon rêve et encore moins échapper à la Marine. Je me suis battue toute ma vie, jusqu'à maintenant. Seule ou avec des compagnons temporraire...mais jamais je n'accepterais de partir avec eux sur ce...Sunny.

__Héhéhéhé, moi aussi, j'ai manger un fruit du démon! Tu veux voir? J'suis un homme-élastique! Si c'est pas la classe ça?_

Je continue de courrir, en repensant à cette altercation. Puis zut! De toute façon, il parlait d'une équipage, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue. Si sa se trouve, ils n'auraient même pas voulu de moi. Je n'en ai rien à faire...!

__Avec nous, tu pourras réaliser ton rêve, Neiko!_

...moi, c'est Marianna, imbécile. Ce sourire...comment pouvait-il rire comme ça, alors qu'il était extrêmement rechercher par la Marine. Je l'avais envié, l'espace d'une seconde. Mais je n'envie jamais personne.

_DOMENEGHETTI, TU ES EN ETAT D'ARRÊSTATION, RENDS-TOI ET TOUT IRA BIEN!

...Eh merde! Comme si j'allais l'écouter. J'attache mes cheveux blonds en couette haute, signe d'un combat éventuel, dégaine mon épée et continue à courir. Ils m'avaient retrouvés...ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas vu de combien était mise ma tête. Non pas que ça m'intéresse, mais j'aimerais savoir ou son les endroits à éviter.

__Tu seras en sécurité, comme nous! C'est l'aventure!_

Je m'arrête net. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais je fais demi-tour, et me dirige sur la plage, le Marine n'arrêtant pas d'hurler, à mes trousses:

_REVIENS ICI!

Jamais! Luffy...! Quelle idiote! Je pourrais me servir de lui, et de son équipage que je ne connais pas encore...je pourrais tout faire pour parvenir à mes fins! L'autre essaie de m'envoyer des balles, sans succès. Tss. Comme si quelqu'un était déjà arrivé ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois de me toucher. Ils me cherchent tous, me trouvent, mais ne me gardent jamais. Pourquoi? Je suis beaucoup trop forte...sans modestie. Je suis comme ça.

_Oy! T'as réussi à le semer celui-là on dirait!

Prise de peur, je sursautais et me retrouva face à celui qui portait toujours le chapeau de paille. Je fronce mes fins sourcils, en signe de surprise -et de colère, un petit peu-.

_Non mais ca va pas, gamin! D'où tu sors en plus?

Son sourire s'élargit. Quel idiot.

_Ahah! T'as qu'un an de plus que moi! Puis, je sors de mon Sunny. Je t'attendais! Je n'ai pas encore parlé de toi aux autres...hm...

_Mais je m'en fiche! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu leurs parle de moi! Je ne viendrais pas avec toi. Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais?

_JAMAIS!

Il rit...étrange personnage. Allure gamine, mais fière. Il m'énerve. Parce que j'aurais aimé être comme ça, et ne pas me refermer sur moi-même. Je n'ai jamais eu de parents, moi.

_Devenir pirate n'est pas dans mes prioritées, tu vois. Encore moins chercher le One piece! Donc, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter...

Je me retourne, essayant de ne pas regretter. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas...il ne m'appelle pas? Quatre...cinq...six...il se réveille quand il veut! Sept...huit...je vais m'enfoncer dans la forêt...mais si je m'arrête, ça voudra dire que je...que je souhaite aller avec ce Luffy. Je tourne ma tête de profil, histoire de le voir. Et ce gros baka me tire un énorme sourire. Il a comprit. Il comprend vite.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_Salut à tous! Lecteurs, lectrices..._

_Voici donc pour vous, ma toute première fanfiction sur le monde de One piece! Je vous préviens d'avance, il n'y aura aucun spoilers sur aucun tome, ni épisodes. _

_Et voici aussi mon petit bébé: Marianna Neiko Domeneghetti-K., qui à l'air parfaite mais ne l'est absolument pas. (Les explications seront à suivre, au fils des chapitres et des tomes.) Son très long nom aura une place également importante. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus. _

_J'espère que ce tout premier chapitre vous aura plût, même s'il commence d'une façon singulière. En effet, il débute par une réplique, comme si l'on était en pleine conversation, et c'est fait exprès. _

_Je vous fais de gros bisous, et laissez moi vos impressions (je suis preneuse de tout!) _


End file.
